The Toad, the Witch, and the Wardrobe
Premise The Scarlet Witch finally tracks down Magneto to his Acolyte headquarters in a nearby ski resort. Meanwhile, Kurt is spending time with Amanda Sefton and meeting her parents. In a bid to win the Scarlet Witch's affections, Toad steals Nightcrawler's Image Inducer (thereby blowing his cover in front of the Sefton household) and pursues Wanda, followed by an angry Kurt. However, when Scarlet Witch gets abducted by Magneto and is brainwashed by Mastermind into believing her father was a kind and giving man (erasing her memory of the asylum she was sent to), the two team up to rescue her. Summary Mastermind is roaming the streets of what appears to be Venice, Italy making illusions to people that he walks by to change himself into other people to hide his appearance. He walks by a light post that starts to trimmer, and knows its Magneto and runs off. Magneto tries to cut Mastermind off by using his powers on some railing, but Mastermind jumps over the ledge and tries to run through a gate, but Magneto closes it before he gets a chance to go through. Mastermind tries to use his illusion on Magneto to no avail. Mastermind asks what Magneto wants with him, and Magneto says he has a job for him. After the intro is over, it cuts to a traffic jam on the bridge. Shows Wanda in a taxi, followed by an explosion. The top of the bridge bursts into flames and people ask what's going on. People start to get out of their cars and gaze upon a giant flame on top of the bridge that is shaped like a hand. Someone notices a flame on top of an oil tanker and says it's going to blow. People start to run and scream. Wanda gets out of her taxi and notices Pyro in the midst of the flames and hears his laughing. It cuts to Bayville High School, Kurt & Amanda is walking together on a sidewalk. Amanda is asking Kurt to come visit her parents, but Kurt isn't sure because his Image Inducer has been acting up. Amanda turns his image inducer off saying she wants her parents to meet the real Kurt. Kurt jumps behind a tree saying someone could see him. Toad is sitting on a trashcan in an alley and sees him transform, he eats a fly and hops off. Kurt agrees to go to her parents but says he's not ready to revel his true form. They hear an explosion Amanda turns around and says hey look! And Kurt says something's on fire. It cuts to Scott Summers and Jean Grey driving in his car next to the fire, Scott says it's coming from the bridge and Jean says let's go! They drive faster off the frame, and it goes back to Wanda. She fires her beam at Pyro who falls off the bridge but catches himself on one of the wires of the bridge. He jumps over Wanda and drops something on the ground, which Wanda picks up. Pyro fires his flame throwers from the railing of the bridge at the Oil Tanker, which Wanda is standing next to. It blows up sending Wanda flying. She catches herself on the edge of the bridge with one hand, eventually getting her 2nd hand on the ledge too. The rods are on fire and start to break due to the heat. The bridge starts to corkscrew without the support of the rods on one side, the side Wanda is hanging from! Some cars fall into the river. A SUV begins to fall right next to Wanda causing her to loose grip with one hand, but she is able to regain that grip. The top of the bridge is completely in flames and begins to crumble on the cars, and people. Cyclops blasts a piece that is about to fall on top of a person. Jean uses her powers to stop another piece from landing on someone else. It begins raining, thanks to Storm flying overhead. Wanda pulls herself back onto the bridge. They ask her why Pyro was after her and she says he was delivering a message from her father. He wants her to stop looking for him, and for his errand boy, Pietro. Jean tells her that Pietro's not hiding, he's back with the brotherhood. Wanda storms off furious. Does the X transition to the Brotherhood house. Pietro is on the couch watching TV. Fred brings Pietro some lunch, but it's not the way Pietro wants it, so he has him make a new one. The picture on the TV goes out, and Pietro yells out the window to Toad who is standing on the roof with an antenna. Toad starts to move to get a better reception and when Pietro says it's perfect, Toad is on one foot almost falling off the roof. Lance comes in with an oil rag and Pietro ask if he's finished fixing the transmission because he has dates tonight. Lance says he's finished. Pietro tells him that if he's going to be a member of his team he needs to look a little more presentable. Lance starts to walk off. Pietro asks him to move the armchair because it's in the way of the TV. Lance says sure and uses his powers to fling the chair at Pietro and through the glass behind him. Toad falls off the roof in the background and you hear him scream. Lance says he's tried of taking order from Pietro and grabs him by his shirt. Toad walks in twisted in the antenna and says he's tired of being his TV antenna. Blob walks in with another plate of food and says he's sick of doing his cooking, and that Pietro didn't even notice the radish roses, he says he's through and throws the plate on the ground, but the plate doesn't break, it bounces! Pietro goes on to talk about why Magneto put him in charge. They need to prove they can work together as a team, and that takes strong leadership. He sees Wanda coming towards the house and gets scared telling the others not to tell her he's there and hides in a closet. Toad opens the door and says "Baby cakes! You've come back to me!" Wanda walks in and pushes him aside. She asks where Pietro is and Toad tells her in the closet. Wanda uses her powers on the door and asks where Magneto is. Pietro goes on about how he only contacts him when he needs him. Wanda asks Pietro what the thing Pyro dropped was. Pietro doesn't know, but it looks like a Ski Lift ticket or something, Toad grabs it from Wanda's hand and notices Arrows which he says must mean Mt. Arrows, a local ski resort, and offers to take her there. Toad: Arrows. Hey must be Mt Arrows, that's the local Ski Resort. Say the word Poopsie and we'll hit the lodge and sip coco by the fire. Wanda: Ugh! Get out of my way! Toad: B-But sweetens, I mean servant, your slave, just tell me what I have to be to win your love! Wanda: Someone Else! Toad: ughaough - Someone else? I can do that! Transitions to Amanda's house. The doorbell rings and Amanda opens the door. It's Kurt, he's there early. They go in to meet her parents and Kurt is acting extremely nervous. He gives her mom some flowers and she goes to the Kitchen to put them in water. The Dad goes into the kitchen to get some drinks. Amanda relaxes Kurt, and his Image Inducer begins to fail. Amanda's dad starts to come through the door backward with some cold drinks, and Kurt's inducer fails. He panics and teleports into the Kitchen as her dad is turning around. He wonders where Kurt went. Now in the Kitchen, Amanda's Mom is still putting water in the flowers, and Kurt is behind her. He bangs on his inducer and gets it to work as she turns around. She's startled and they both scream. She goes to put the flowers back in the living room, and Kurt's inducer fails again. He starts to bang it some more, and Amanda's Dad begins to come into the Kitchen calling Kurt's name. Kurt teleports back out by Amanda. Amanda's Mom is approaching her, and Kurt bangs his inducer again and it begins to work. She's startled again and drops the flowers; Kurt catches them and hands them back to her. She wonders how he got out there so quickly, Amanda says he's on the track team. Her Dad comes back, and says he's ready to eat. It transitions to something moving towards a house in a jumping pattern. It shows the inside of the house, and Kurt is washing dishes, while Amanda's Mom is drying them, and Amanda is there too. Kurt is talking about how delicious dinner was, and Amanda's Mom thinks its sweet that Kurt offered to do the dishes. It shows Kurt doing the dishes from outside through a window and blinds. Amanda is talking about Kurt being very considerate, how he gets good grades, and has nicest friends. Toad hops through the window breaking it and causing everyone to get scared. He grabs Kurt's inducer causing him to change into his natural form. Toad falls into the sink full of soap and water. Kurt grabs his inducer and puts it back on changing into his human form right before Amanda's Dad walks in wondering what's going on. Toad slims Amada's Dad, and jumps on Kurt knocking him over. They start to roll on the ground and Amanda runs over to help Kurt. Amanda's Mom tries to help Amanda's Dad out. She slips on some water falling onto her Dad, who can't see, and fall. Amanda grabs Toad's arm and starts to pull him away, while Kurt is pushing on his face. He apologizes to Amanda's parents. They are in the corner trying to get the slime off the Dad's face. Kurt rolls on top of Toad, but Toad kicks him away and Kurt lands next to her parents. Toad jumps at Kurt again and they land in the living room. Toad gets the Image Inducer off Kurt again, and he changes into his natural form. Toad hops onto a chandelier, but it falls out of the ceiling onto a piano and breaks. The image inducer flies out of his hand and across the room. Kurt jumps at it and catches it activating it in mid air. He lands and is in his human form again, and Amanda's parents come out of the kitchen, they got the slime off. Toad jumps at Kurt again and they land against a table holding Amanda's' Grandmother's vase and flowers. Kurt catches them and tosses them to Amanda gently who catches it. Toad and Kurt continue to tumble around the living room breaking things as they go. Her parents follow them picking things up. Kurt finally knocks Toad through the glass window outside and into some bushes. Kurt gets up and says he doesn't know what to say to Amanda's parents. Toad uses his tongue to grab the inducer from Kurt's wrist, changing into his natural form in front of Amanda's parents, and Toad hops off. Everyone looks shocked. Amanda asks who's up for dessert. It cuts to some snowy mountains. Wanda is in a Mountain Trolley looking out the window. Someone comes up to her and says: Guy: Quite a view Wanda: What? Guy: Going up for the skiing? Wanda: No! Guy: I'm a skiing fool...baby cakes! Wanda: TOAD! (The inducer fails) Toad: What gave me away! She uses her powers on Toad and he files out the trolley. Wanda is getting out of the trolley and her scarf blows away. Someone comes up to her and says "Don't worry miss. I'll get it for you!" Then starts to hop off like toad towards the scarf. Wanda screams Toad again and uses her powers on him once more. It X transitions to people on snowboards. Wanda walks up and notices Pyro getting on a Ski Lift. She puts her snowboard on and gets on another lift. Someone sits next to her on the lift. Wanda notices Pyro skiing off in the distance. -- I have to go! Wanda jumps off the lift and starts to follow Pyro. Eric jumps off too but obviously doesn't know how to ski and falls into the snow, the inducer fails and you see that it's Toad. Toad: Aw rats! I was that close! Pyro is skiing through some trees with Wanda following closely to him. He jumps off a cliff, and Wanda doesn't pursue. She watches as Pyro approaches towards a large metal sphere. An opening appears and Wanda says Magneto! Pyro goes through the opening and it closes behind him. A floating ball comes in front of Wanda starling her, and gasses her with some kind of gas. Wanda passes out, and Toad sees her being taken into the Sphere. Nightcrawler is starring at a picture. He looks very sad. They show the picture is of Kurt and Amanda. Goes back to Kurt looking sad. You hear Toad's voice. Kurt is angry at Toad and asks for his inducer back. They start to fight, and in the middle of the fight Toad asks for a favor and says he'll get his inducer if he helps him. It flashes to Wanda and Magneto. Wanda is strapped into a chair, and Magneto talks about expecting Pyro's clues to lead her to him. He wants to talk to her father and daughter. He tells her that leaving her in the hospital was one of the hardest things to do, and wants to start a new relationship, but Wanda doesn't want anything to do with it. Magneto feels that her quest to eliminate him is too large a liability. Since she won't cooperate with starting a new relationship, he'll do it by other means. He opens a door using his powers, and Mastermind walks out. He says Mastermind will delve into her memories and alter them, and hopes her mind isn't too damaged by the process. Mastermind begins to do that and it shows flashbacks of bad memories, and then shows how Mastermind alters them by turning them into happy memories with Magneto. Toad and Nightcrawler are creeping back up to the Metal Sphere that Magneto is in. Toad says all Nightcrawler hast to do is get them in there and he'll do the rest. Nightcrawler is ok with that, but wants to get his inducer as soon as they are out. Toad then pulls his inducer out of his pocket and Kurt gets angry that Toad lied to him. Toad starts talking about how he just wants to look good for Wanda like Kurt does for Amanda, and how hiding who they are makes them similar, especially when it's for someone they care about and asks if he'll continue to help him out. Kurt agrees and Toad puts the inducer on turning himself into Eric the Ski Instruction, and they teleport inside. Gambit and Pyro are walking around a corner as they teleport in, they jump into a room where Colossus is picking boxes up. He hears them and turns around only to see their feet go behind a crate. He starts walking towards the crate, as he goes around the corner; all he sees is the teleportation smoke puff. He starts to scratch his head. Nightcrawler and Toad end up in the room where Mastermind is going through Wanda's memories. Wanda is strapped into a chair. Mastermind senses company and tells Magneto. Toad slimes Mastermind but it doesn't really stick. They rush towards Mastermind, who also rushes towards them. Nightcrawler jumps over him and he falls. Toad (as Eric) tries to get Wanda out of the chair, but is having problems. You see Magneto floating around a circular hallway with Colossus, Pyro, and Gambit running behind him. Nightcrawler tells Toad to hurry up, and Toad asks if he has a better idea. Nightcrawler grabs Wanda and teleports her out of the chair. Toad holds her in his arms as Magneto and the other 3 arrive in the room. Nightcrawler teleports them out. Magneto asks if Mastermind finished the job, and he says that he did, so Magneto decides to let them go. In a lodge by the Ski Lifts, Nightcrawler is looking outside a sliding glass door. He watches a metal transport ball leave and tells Toad he can put Wanda down. He says in a minuet. She starts to regain consciousness and sees Eric the Ski Instructor. They start to kiss. While kissing the inducer fails revealing toad, but her eyes are closed. She hears the noise and sees Toad and gets angry and punches his face knocking him down. Wanda: Get me out of here! Toad is on the ground and looks sad. Nightcrawler: You know, he's a slimy worm, but he did put his life on the line for you. Wanda looks at Toad on the ground. She closes her eyes and sighs then opens her eyes again. Smiling she says "Thank you." Toad sits up and gets a big smile on his face. You hear a fly buzzing around. He uses his tongue to catch and eat it. Wanda gets grossed out and walks away. Toad: "Ough... I'm my own worst enemy." - He hunches over and looks really sad again. It cuts to Kurt in his human form, and Amanda walking in a park with the moon behind them. Kurt: If your parents won't let you see me! Amanda: I don't care! They don't' know you like I do. Your kind and you're gentle. Kurt: ...and I destroyed their house. Amanda: Look, they can forbid all they want, but I'm not giving up on us, and I hope you won't either. (Shows a close up of Kurt's face and he smiles.) (Cuts to the brotherhood house with Wanda and Toad. Wanda is packing books into a box.) Todd: Okay, okay... Let me get this straight. You mean you're not mad at your father no more. Wanda: Not really... I know I was once, but it's funny, I just can't seem to remember why. It's all a blur. Toad: Maaan they really did a number on your head. Well, let me enlighten you snookums, uh see when you were a kid ugh... (Pietro speeds by them, grabbing Todd and takes him into the kitchen.) Pietro: Are you nuts?! Why do you want to start all that again? Toad: Hey, I was just... Pietro: Look she's a lot happier with all those memories gone. Which means she'll stop looking for Magneto. Which means she'll stick around here, near you. Toad: Hahahn. You got a point. Okay, I'll keep my mouth shut. Besides if she can get over hating her father, then there's hope for me yet! He hops back towards Wanda, happy, with his TOAD theme playing. Quotes Pietro: May I remind you losers that Magneto put me in charge for a reason? The only chance you have of joining his new crew is if you guys can prove you can work together as a team. And that, my friends, takes leadership--Strong, decisive, fearless- Aah! Wanda! Don't tell her I'm here! Todd: Babycakes! You've come back to me. Wanda: Where is he?! Todd: Pietro? Hiding in the closet. Pietro: Thanks a lot, Wart boy! Todd: Bu-but, sweetums, I'm your servant, your slave. Just tell me what I have to be to win your love. Wanda: Someone else. Kurt: That was a delicious dinner, Mrs. Sefton. Margali: Well, it was sweet of you to offer to do the dishes. Amanda: 'Oh, Kurt is very considerate. He gets good grades, too. ''And he has the nicest friends. (Immediately before Toad crashes into the Sefton cottage and tries to steal Nightcrawler's portable holo-projector.) ''(After Toad accidentally slips into the sink.)'' Toad: '''Ewwww! I touched soap! '''Toad: Hey, hey, hey. Nightcreeper! Nightcrawler: You! You ruined my life, you bug-eating scab! Give me back my inducer! Toad: Hah hah. Now I'm sensing some hostility here. Magneto: It's time we had a talk, father to daughter. Wanda, leaving you in that hospital was one of the most difficult things I've ever had to do. I know it must have been hard on you. Scarlet Witch: Save it. Magneto: Please understand it was for your own good. I- Scarlet Witch: You never cared about me! Only about yourself! I was just something else in your way. Magneto:' '''Wanda, I had hoped we could start building a new relationship. '''Scarlet Witch': Not in this lifetime. (Wanda is packing books into a box.)' '''Todd:' Okay, okay... Let me get this straight. You mean you're not mad at your father no more.' ' Wanda: Not really... I know I was once, but it's funny, I just can't seem to remember why. It's all a blur. Toad:'' Maaan they really did a number on your head. Well, let me enlighten you snookums, uh see when you were a kid ugh...'' (Pietro speeds by them, grabbing Todd and takes him into the kitchen.)'' Pietro: Are you nuts?! Why do you want to start all that again?' '''Todd: '''Hey, I was just... '''Pietro:' Look she's a lot happier with all those memories gone. Which means she'll stop looking for Magneto. Which means she'll stick around here, near you. Todd: Hahahn. You got a point. Okay, I'll keep my mouth shut. Besides if she can get over hating her father, then there's hope for me yet!' ' Notes * Introduction of Mastermind. * The Acolytes all make appearances, but have no lines. * When Quicksilver lights up the bridge, you can see the same Bulldog Trucking truck on the bridge from when Rogue and Kitty hitched a ride, days earlier. The Stuff of Villains. * Pietro is watching "The Crocodile Hunter" as the guy is getting bit by a snake when the camera cuts away. * Toad's theme song now has lyrics, and hear ir during his and Nightcrawler's fight. It previously didn't. Strategy X. Middleverse. The Stuff of Villains. Trivial * In the comics, members of the Brotherhood had the main focus in the story. The first ever Brotherhood consisted of Magneto, Mastermind, Quicksilver, Scarlet Witch and Toad. * Amanda's mother's name is Margali which was the name of Kurt's foster mother in the comics. * In the comics, Margali also kicks Kurt, but because she thinks he killed Amanda's brother, Stefan. Amanda's father is dead and she had a very strong relationship with her mom. Cast Main Cast * Kirby Morrow as Scott Summers * Venus Terzo as Jean Grey * Brad Swaile as Kurt Wagner Recurring Cast * Lance Alvers * Pietro Maximoff * Wanda Maximoff * Todd Tolansky * Fred Dukes Guest Cast * Magneto * Amanda Sefton * Mesmero References }} Category:Season Three Category:Episode